Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-(4y-5)+2(-1-y)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{4y-5}{)} + 2(-1-y) $ $ {-4y+5} + 2(-1-y) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -4y+5 + {2(}\gray{-1-y}{)} $ $ -4y+5 {-2-2y} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-4y - 2y} + {5 - 2}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-6y} + {5 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-6y} + {3}$ The simplified expression is $-6y+3$